


Winner

by adorablelilshit



Series: Popping Series [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denyal, Reset Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: For my wonderful beta reader, restlesslythought (Go follow her shit now; restlesslythought.tumblr.com)





	

“AH!” Puppy, also known as the SwapFell Papyrus, would moan out, feeling both his Sans and the UnderFell Papyrus pushing into him as deep as they could. All for a gamble on who's better when it comes to sex.

The rules were very simple to follow for the two. To fuck him as senseless as they could, with the winner announced by him being the judge. The very thought of having his Sans fucking him senseless is what really got him riled up.

Though with his competition being one who usually dominates his own brother in the bedroom, Puppy had to settle on something else instead for his own brother. It's not uncommon that he would summon a vagina for his lord. They normally would switch out the genitalia, but he was always below his lord, no matter what they had manifested.

There was also one other problem with the two of them. As much as they both boast about how great they are in bed, they really come far too soon for Puppy himself. A real shame that his stamina would likely last on for days. Something he has even tested out himself with his brother shoving toys into his pubis in such a way they kept him alert, on edge, and even craving more.

“HAH!” He can feel both tongues licking up and down his body. Sans, buried deep into his own pussy with his dick was trying to keep him interested by licking his ribs. Edge, the UnderFell Papyrus, has a different shape to his dick, almost like there's small tendrils that plays with his tailbone while Puppy felt his tongue slide up and down his neck. Gods, the two of them are likely to come well before he could.

“Well, Mutt?” He hears his Sans breath out, thrusting harder to bring another exciting cry from him.

“Hah! M'Lord...” His voice sounding very whorish, very pleading, very much wanting. Toriel, he wants to just wreck his Sans so badly. Just imagining him on his back, pleading, begging, and wanting more with both his-

“GAH!” Puppy felt teeth sinking hard into his shoulder bone, followed up with a low chuckle and a powerful thrust from behind. Edge really was keeping him centered. Drowning out his mind to bring out that lust hazy feel he gets whenever he is actually close to coming.

Not yet. He's not ready to come yet. And resets with the two monsters deep inside of him. Puppy starting to gush with the two monsters thrusting into him with everything they got to give him. Competitive, and strangely possessive of him in this very moment.

“Hah!” He, again, gives out a whore moan, just trying to pull both of them deeper into his magic. Feeling both monsters thrusts picking up, getting harder, getting faster. Tongues starts to run all over his body, rewarding both participants with more enthralling sounds. He can feel Edge's magic wiggle about deep within him. Sans tongue sliding up his ribs, and Edge himself wrapping his own neck with his tongue. Bringing out more sounds of cries from him, trying their best to bring him closer with them.

Another reset, and Puppy is still being fucked hard by the two of them, pushing against his magic in a pleasure of unison. Both have control over his body at this moment, or so they would think.

“Oh stars!” He feels his brother bite on his own collar bone as Edge now nips at his neck. He can feel his Sans give a twitch within him. Not yet!

Another reset. All three have their hips grinding against each other. With Puppy still seated in the middle, still riding out both the dicks within him. Having both owners grind into him as hard as they can, as far in as they can. And Puppy can start feel the edges of his own climax start to build, though he knows it would take a while still.

“More, please...” He pleas, hearing a soft chuckle behind him, and a soft grunt in front of him.

“You get as much as we give you, Mutt.” His brother chides softly. “And remember to tell us who is better in sex.”

Puppy whines, feeling now a finger slide into both his vagina and his back. Right there with the cocks as they are both so deep still. Oh stars, their going to bring his climax out in the next hour at this rate, and they would have been well satisfied to await who he'd announce as the victor. He just needs one more, and then he'll be able to cum, not to mention fully satisfy both of his partners in the process.

Final reset, and Puppy can hear the sopping sounds his body is making from both of the skeletons magic penetrating him so hard. Igniting his bones to a heat. He's going to cum this time, with them.

“Ah!” He gasps, rocking his hips up. “M'Lord... I.. I'm gonna..”

“H-hold it, Mutt!” Sans orders, the feeling of how much easier it is now with his brother sliding in and out.

“He's a real whore...” Edge would mutter to his brother, nipping at his shoulder blade. “I can hear his wet pussy being fucked from back here.”

“Hah, y-yeah... Admit it, Mutt... Y-you like being fucked....”

“I... I like being fucked...” It was no lie, though the words didn't do much to help with preventing him from cuming, Pushing him more into actually.

“You like being double penetrated.” Edge mutters into his ear hole.

“I... I like being double penetrated...” Oh gods, he LOVES this. He'll have to try it with his brother another time.

“Fffuck...He's clentching!” Edge groans, sticking a finger in with the next thrust of his own dick. “C-can't cum yet, whore.”

“Gah!” Oh stars, Puppy can feel himself now drowning in the pleasure given by both skeletons. Feeling a second finger slip into his pussy by his brother.

“Not yet, Mutt.” Sans threatens, thrusting harder. “I-if you cum before either of us, I will punish you for it.”

Fuck! What sort of punishment would his brother give him? Did he really want to cum now and find out? Weighing out the thoughts in his hazy lustful thoughts, Puppy decided that he does want that punishment. And came in waves of clentching orgasms.

“FUCK!” He hears his brother cry out, coming along with Edge from behind. Fuck, this is feeling so good between the two of them, feeling him with their magic.

Another reset, just to again experience the feeling of the two of them coming into him at the same time, right after he came too. Oh how good it felt to let it all out. Panting and falling into a slumped mess.

“Fuck! Mutt!” Sans scolds, pushing him against Edge to get out of his brother's legs while his magic disappeared. When Sans was out of the way, Edge then pushed him forward, onto the bed, to disentangle himself from Puppy, his own magical dick disappearing.

“Well shit.” Edge grumbles. “Guess we won't know who won now.”

“Gah, damnit Mutt! Why the fuck did you fuck this contest up for me!?”

Puppy didn't care what was being said, lying on the bed with his tongue lolled out of his jaw. Amazed that he still has magic and stamina to actually let it hang out like it is.

“Guess we should use your worthless trash of a brother then to find out who's the winner in this contest.” Sans grumbles, hearing a sigh from Edge.

“Yeah, guess you're right. He should be in the next room, so let's hope he won't come as quickly as your brother did.”

Puppy would hear the two of them leave the room for the one next door. A smile spreading across his face. The winner of this contest is clearly himself. He just won't admit it.


End file.
